The flight suit
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: A small oneshot of Astrid discovering Hiccup's flight suit for the first time. Now includes a oneshot about the fire sword!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: A small oneshot for a quotation meme. I cannot wait to see the real origins of the flight suit!****  
**

* * *

"Hey, have you seen the- oh!"

Astrid stopped on the top stair of Hiccup's bedroom and stared into the room in amazement. Hiccup was standing there wearing the most ridiculous looking outfit she had ever seen.

"What is that?" she asked slowly as she walked towards him. The outfit was made out of metal and leather and now that she was closer to him she could see that the leather was patterned like dragon's scales. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hiccup asked with a small smile "It's just something I've been working on. This suit will allow me to fly without Toothless and-" Before Hiccup could continue Astrid cut in "fly without Toothless? Have you finally gone insane?" she asked incredulously.

"Not quite yet, Milady, but check this out" and Hiccup spread his arms wide and Astrid finally saw the leathery appendages attached to his arms "these will allow me to fly" he explained with an excited gleam in his eyes "I can jump off Toothless and use the air to create lift under the wings and let Toothless' create thermals for me to glide on" He looked at Toothless "right, Bud?" he asked turning to look at the dragon, but the Night Fury just let out a rather less enthusiastic coo at the prospect of Hiccup trying dangerous things again.

"But what if the wings fail? What if you fall? Toothless cannot fly without you!" Astrid said, her voice raising slightly in her panic.

"I'm going to create a lock mechanism so that Toothless can at least fly a little without me, don't worry Astrid it'll be fine" Hiccup said, trying to soothe her.

"That's what you said about your last invention and you ended up dangling from a cliff" Astrid replied dryly.

Hiccup's face softened and he stepped closer to her and gave her forehead a soft kiss "I promise It won't be like last time. You can trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"Really?" Astrid said with a smirk "because mostly I just see you flailing around, having no idea what you're doing"

Hiccup shook his head "but you love me anyway" he said with a small smile and Astrid nodded, suddenly sensing the atmosphere softening. She leaned up onto her tiptoes, suddenly realising how tall Hiccup had gotten over the recent years, and kissed him softly.

When they parted Astrid gave him a soft smile and turned to leave the room, feeling suddenly lighter. But before she could leave, Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"No wait, before you go, I must show you this fire sword I created!"

Astrid groaned.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay so Elizabeth-chan mangalover requested "Please do a second shot for the fire sword pleaseeeee!" and because I'm ill I decided "yeah I might as well" and also British1994 said "make it more" so here's another oneshot about the sword. **

* * *

Hiccup waved the metal device in Astrid's face, he was smiling like a little kid who had found Snoggletog presents under the tree.

"I made this a while ago! It's a fire sword! I used the gas from Barf and Belch and stored it in this little compartment, and when I click here-" he showed her a button on the side and suddenly the sword lit up in flames. Astrid took a step back in alarm, and Toothless made a retreat through the window, suddenly sensing something about to happen. Hiccup waved the sword around "it creates fire! It's coated in Monstrous Nightmare spit! Pretty cool huh?" He asked.

Astrid just looked at him like he had finally tipped over the edge "are you crazy!" she asked. First the suit and now this? Was Hiccup having some sort of existential crisis?

But Hiccup was smiling widely and still waving the sword around dangerously. In his hands he could do anything. Astrid walked over to him quickly and tried to get the sword out of his hands.

"Hey what-" Hiccup asked as he dogged her hands and walked over to the window. Astrid followed, determined to get that flame out of his hands.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? This house is made of wood! If you trip you could set it alight!" Astrid said, as she tried to tackle him, but he used his extra few inches he had on her to hold the sword out of reach.

"Will you relax! I know what I'm doing!" Hiccup declared as he went to walk around her, not noticing the threadbare carpet until he tripped up on it and fell face first down onto it, the sword flying out of his hands.

They both watched the sword fall, their eyes widening in dismay.

Until it landed and instantly blew itself out. Astrid stared in amazement.

Hiccup chuckled as she helped him to stand. "You see? I thought of everything. You really should let your hair down once in a while, Milady" he said teasingly.

Astrid glared at him and smacked him in the chest, when she did so, she heard a little "POP!" noise and suddenly a dorsal fin popped out of Hiccup's suit.

"Really?" Astrid said.

Hiccup blushed and ruffled a hand through his hair sheepishly "yeah...this will keep me airborne too" he explained. Astrid shook her head "you really are something, Hiccup" she said teasingly before kissing him quickly.

She then walked to the door of his room and looked over her shoulder at him "think we should go find Toothless and go for a fly? We can test that suit out if you want?" Her heart sped up at the thought of testing that suit out, she could just imagine Hiccup crashing and the thought filled her with dread. But then she thought she must show she trusted him and Hiccup's smile of gratitude made it worthwhile.

"Of course, Milady" he responded as he followed her out of the door.

* * *

**Author's note: Well here's another oneshot! XD Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


End file.
